Até que a morte nos separe
by aka bikkuri
Summary: Ela o ama mais que a própria vida. Ele não. Cega por um amor doentil que ultrapassa os limites da racionalidade, Sakura vê sua alma solitária manchada de sangue. A sentença foi decretada: Até que a morte os separe!


Yo People!!

Trago aqui uma história entre Sakura e Sasuke.. um tanto dramática eu diria!

Essa é minha segunda fic e espero que vocês gostem da maneira como eu escrevo (que aliás está totalmete diferente da fic anterior) e perdoem os erros de português!!

HUmm é isso!

Boa leitura!!

* * *

_QUANDO A SOLIDÃO DÁ LUGAR AS TREVAS_

_CAPÍTULO 1_

_À PRIMEIRA VISTA_

_Tudo começou no primeiro dia de aula da escola secundária. Meus olhos nunca tinham visto tamanha perfeição, era como se um anjo estivesse diante de mim._

_Meu coração me dava uma impressão de que iria sair pela boca, eu ofegava como se tivesse corrido quilômetros, meus joelhos oscilaram e se eu não estivesse segurando a barra da saia de minha mãe eu teria caído. Enquanto as outras crianças choravam desesperadas para que suas mães as levassem para casa, eu sentia uma imensa necessidade de chegar perto daquele anjo de feições inabaláveis. Foi então que eu percebi que ele não estava só. Muitas crianças o rodiavam , em especial meninas, talvez eu não tenha sido a única a reconhecer sua estonteante beleza._

_Na sala de aula eu me esforcei para conseguir o lugar mais próximo dele. Infelizmente eu não tivera sido tão rápida. Ino. Minha melhor amiga estava ao seu lado. Será que ela pensara a mesma coisa que eu? Porque nem ela foi falar comigo? Será que ela não me viu?_

_Naquele momento desejei que Ino jamais tivesse existido._

O professor entrou na sala de aula tentando acalmar uma algazarra que se manifestara. Ele se apresentou. Seu nome era Iruka. Sakura não prestava atenção. Depois de conseguir o silêncio da turma ele pôde fazer sua saudação - ele o fez com um entusiasmo exagerado, provocando risos em uns e em outros indiferença. Então mandou que os alunos se apresentassem.

A turma tinha em torno de vinte e cinco crianças. As apresentações começaram juntamente com a bagunça, mas Sakura não conseguiu focar sua atenção, algo contraditório para sua fama de boa aluna. Ela apenas ansiava pelo momento em que Ele diria seu nome - _"Que Deveria ser tão lindo quanto o próprio"_ - ela deu um suspiro.

Então ele levantou seus lindos olhos de ônix e os lançou para um quanto vazio da sala. Seus olhos inexpressívos a fascinaram de um modo sombrio.

- **Uchiha Sasuke, 8 anos**.

Sua voz era quase tão inexpressiva quanto seus olhos, apesar de seu timbre infantil.

_"Seu nome era Sasuke. Algo me dizia que eu nunca iria esquecer esse nome"_

Logo chegou a vez de Sakura se apresentar. Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que o professor teve que chamar sua atenção.

- **Ann .. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e tenho 7 anos!** - Ela abriu um largo sorriso banguelo pra tentar disfarçar seu nervosismo aparente.

Alguns riram de dela, incluindo sua amiga, Ino. Mas ele, Sasuke, sequer movera um músculo. Ele permaneceu tão imóvel, que se não fosse por seus movimentos respiratórios qualquer um poderia jurar que ele era uma estátua . Provavelmente a estátua mais esplendorosa que já existiu sobre a superfície da terra.

Ela não sabia dizer se a reação de Sasuke era boa ou rium.

No recreio ela aproximou de Ino, não porque sentia sua falta, mas porque a idéia de perdê-lo para sua melhor amiga deixava-a pertubada.

_"Mas o que eu estava perdendo? Como podia rejeitar uma amiga por um menino que eu só vira uma vez?"_ - Ela pensara - _"Talvez Ino não fosse verdadeiramente minha amiga. Não. Definitivamente ela era um empecílio em meu caminho apartir do momento que ela cruzara o caminho de Sasuke."_

_Mas o quê era aquilo em minha cabeça? Como podia sentir tantas coisas sendo apenas uma criança imatura? Talvez minha idade mental fosse avançada alguns anos, algo que eu não podia explicar me impulsionava a sentir aquilo. Era inexplicável._

- **Sakuraaaaaa!** A voz aguda de Ino ecoou na cabeça de Sakura, fazendo-a acordar de seus pensamentos.

Ela tentou parecer receptiva, apesar de olhar para o rosto de Ino causar certa repulsa.

- **Conhece meu novo amigo? **apontou pra Sasuke.

_Então eles ja eram amigos?_

- **Uchiha Sasuke! Não é? Meu nome é Haruno Sakura! Sabe, mamãe colocou 'Sakura' por causa do meu cabelo, mas eu ia me chamar Yuumi! -** Falou freneticamente, passando as mãos em seu cabelo cor-de-rosa. Ela esperava ansiosamente por uma reposta dele. Mas o que ela obteve foi sua expressão se contorcendo em lágrimas.

_Mas o que eu havia dito de errado?_ Sakura sentiu uma vontade desesperada de chorar, queria ir para sua casa. Queria que sua mãe a colocasse em seus braços e cantasse sua canção de ninar.

- **Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde?** Ino não havia percebido o monólogo conflituoso que acabara de ter seu estopim - **Sasuke-kun?**

Sasuke saiu correndo para longe de todos. Sem ao menos dizer uma palavra. Ele apenas se foi.

- **O que você fez?** Ela apontou o dedo indicador para o rosto de Sakura.

- **Eu não fiz na** ...

Algo cortante Atravessou sua garganta o que não permitiu que ela terminasse suas palavras. Quando ela percebeu já estava desabando em lágrimas.

Naquele dia ninguém mais O viu.

Continua..

* * *

Reviews *----*


End file.
